la fille aux loups
by mamzelle yumi
Summary: Edward Cullen vampire, voit sa vie bouleversée lors d'une chasse où il fera la rencontre de Bella. Une fille au caractère bien trempé qui vit avec des loups. Mais attention Bella n'est pas humaine... Et a un caractère de merde!
1. prologue

**Bonjour tous le monde c'est ma première fiction donc soyez gentils… je recherche un bêta si cela intéresse quelqu'un… On se retrouve en bas ! D**

** 0o0 Prologue 0o0**

Je regardais le paysage enneigé par la baie vitrée dans ma chambre, essayant de faire abstraction des pensées de toute la famille. Vivre avec trois couples n'est pas facile tous les jours surtout quand on est célibataire. Toutes leurs pensées d'amour me faisait me sentir mal à l'aise. Dans cinq minutes nous partons chasser. Alice me cache ses pensées. Je me demande pourquoi…

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Carlisle m'a transformé en Vampire en 1918 alors que je mourrai de la grippe espagnole. Plus tard, Esmée sa compagne nous à rejoint suivie de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper.

Oui, nous sommes des vampires ce n'est pas une légende, sauf que nous ne dormons jamais, nous vivant éternellement et nous nous nourrissons de sang animales, mais très peu de vampires se prêtent à notre régime ils préfèrent le sang humain.

C'est l'heure d'aller chasser…

**Je sais, c'est court, mais bon c'est un prologue ! Je tiens à signaler que je ne sais pas si je publierai régulièrement, question de temps et d'idées… désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ^^. Sinon ça vous plaît ? Je continue ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu**

**Twikiss**

**Yumi**


	2. Rencontre

**Recoucou voilà le premier chapitre… je recherche toujours une bêta si cela intéresse quelqu'un… On se retrouve en bas ! D**

** 0o0 Chapitre 1: rencontre 0o0**

EPOV

Les Denalis viennent d'arriver à la maison que j'en ai déjà marre de Tanya pensai-je. Malheureusement mon éducation de gentleman me demande d'être courtois… j'avais trouvé comme excuse pour m'éloigner un peu d'elle, une chasse en famille et par chance tous le monde avaient accepté.

Je venais de me nourrir de trois pumas et d'un cerf quand j'entends les pensées d'Emmett

_Viens voir tonton Emmett gros nounours!_

Je souris avant de continuer mon chemin jusqu'à notre point de rassemblement. Il y avait déjà tous le monde sauf Emmett qui était entrain de s'amuser avec l'ours. Deux minutes plus tard il arriva.

Tout d'un coup Jasper se tendis et dit :

**J'ai senti une odeur, je n'arrive pas à définir se que c'est… en tout cas ce n'est ni un animal ni un humain…**

**Je ne sens rien dis-je intrigué**

**Allons voire **proposa Carlisle

J'avance un peu et là, le choc… une magnifique jeune fille qui a la peau légèrement halée,des yeux couleurs chocolat et de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés long jusqu'à la taille qu'elle avait ramené en tresse. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'une autre époque, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs que dans la forêt, elle porte des peaux de bête : une qui sert de jupe et une autre de haut. Je fus coupé dans mon observation par un Emmett hilare

**Arrête de baver vieux, c'est pas poli !**

**N'importe quoi **niai-je

Je regarde ce qu'elle fait et je découvre qu'elle est entrain de chasser, elle est accompagnée d'un loup. Ma famille et moi regardons pour voir comment elle va si prendre. Elle est armée d'un poignard et dis des ordres au loup dans une langue qui m'est inconnue… J'interroge Carlisle du regard et il me répond par la pensé qu'il n'a jamais entendu ce langage. En parlant de pensée les siennes ne me sont pas permise : je n'entend rien…

Tout d'un coup elle lance :

**Sheban go!**

Le cerf qu'elle est entrain de chasser va se mettre en fuite quand, dans un grognement le loup bondit sur sa proie et pendant que son attention est détournée la jeune fille bondit sur lui en une vitesse surhumaine. Elle s'approche de l'oreille de sa victime et lui murmure :

- **Pardon…**

Puis elle plante son poignard dans la poitrine de l'animal. Elle regarde son loup lui fais un signe de tête puis il mord dans la chair de l'animal. Quand à la fille elle le dépèce puis en deux secondes la nourriture est séparée des os et elle a trié pour ne gardé que la viande mangeable.

**Fascinant **murmure Carlisle

La fille finit ce qu'elle fait puis lentement, se retourne le loup lui aussi arrête de manger et vient protèger sa maîtresse en grognant.

**Je sais que vous êtes là depuis le début, vampires sortez de votre cachette… **dit la belle

Nous nous avancons en ligne tous ensembles près à attaquer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer quand le loup remarque que je la regarde intensément il se met en posture d'attaque et gronde. Je remarque qu'il est beaucoup plus robuste qu'un loup ordinaire mais moins gros que ceux de la Push. Elle dit à Sheban d'arrêter puis se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire.

**Je m'excuse il a horreur que les hommes me regarde ou me touche…**

**Je me présente: Carlisle, ma compagne Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Et toi qui es tu ? **nous présenta-t- il.

**Je suis Bella et lui c'est Sheban.**

**Et si tu venais avec nous discuter?**

Elle nous regarde tour à tour puis murmure :

**Cela pourrai être interessant… Je veux bien **lança-t-elle plus fort

Nous sommes parti vers la maison…

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW**

**Twikiss**


	3. Rencontre explosive

******chapitre 2**

**0o0 Tanya et Bella rencontre explosive 0o0**

**Hello tous le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de rewiews mais pas mal de passage… l'histoire ne vous plaît pas? Dites le et j'arrête. Sinon j'aurai VRAIMENT besoin d'une bêta donc je compte sur vous! Je pense faire une liste des chansons pour chaque chapitre mais cela prend un peu de temps…**

**Merci aux rewiews de chattoncharmant et twilight578 qui m'ont faits très plaisir ;D en espérant que la suite vous plaise :D**

**Bref, finis la parlotte et place au chapitre! **

**On se retrouve en bas :D**

**Yumi**

EPOV

Nous courons en direction de la villa, je remarque que le loup va aussi vite que nous Bella aussi d'ailleurs… J'écoute les pensées de ma famille pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent de cette rencontre.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle est… Son loup aussi n'est pas normal… C_arlisle

_Elle a l'aire sympathique, je me demande si elle serait d'accord que je lui prépare quelque chose à manger. Si elle vit dans la forêt son régime ne doit pas être très varié. _Esmée

_J'espère qu'elle aime le shopping, il faudrai qu'elle change d'habits. Des peaux de bête pouah! _Alice

_Au moindre geste hostile, je protège Alice. Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut… _Jasper

_Rhaaa pourquoi on doit l'a ramené à la maison, elle va nous apporter des problèmes et je n'ai pas envie de déménager. _Rosalie

_Elle a l'aire amusante. En plus elle fait craquer Eddy _Emmettt

Quand on arrive à la maison, les Denalis ont finis leur chasse et nous attende au salon. Tanya vient tout de suite se coller à moi.

**Alors Eddy la chasse était bonne? C'est cool on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble tous les deux maintenant. **

Je ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle remarque la présence de Bella restée vers l'entrée.

**C'est quoi cette femme des cavernes, vous récupéré les sans-abris maintenant? Et ce loup ? Hooo Eddy tu m'as ramené un casse croûte? **Dit-elle

**TANYA ! **la prévint Carlisle

Le loup s'était mis en position de défense devant Bella. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose dans la même langue que pendant la chasse. Sheban pris un air satisfait. Puis lentement elle regarde Tanya, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Puis tout en continuant de la regarder elle demande à Carlisle :

**Dites-moi, les vampires ne sont pas sensés être intelligent? **Et sans laisser le temps à Carlisle de répondre elle enchaîne :

**Celle-ci doit être un cas à part!**

**Comment oses-tu ? **Siffle Tanya.** Je suis mille fois plus intelligente que toi et ton stupide loup, guenon! **

Lentement Bella et Sheban s'avance vers tanya. Puis tout d'un coup un énorme courant d'aire passe faisant claquer toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison. Tout l'assemblée à part elle et Sheban sursautent. Quand ses mains sont à cinq centimètres du visage de tanya elle siffle mauvaise :

**pathétique! Tu crois que parce que tu es un vampire, plus grand prédateur du monde, je ne peux pas te tuer ?! Et que grâce à ça tu peux dire toute les vacheries que tu veux ?! He bien sache Barbie, qu'il n'y a rien de plus facile pour moi ou mon loup que de te tuer. Il suffirait que je claque des doigts pour que tu te retrouve en morceaux brûlés. He oui la grande vampire peux se faire tuer rien qu'avec une simple flamme…**

D'un coup, ses mains s'embrasent elle crée une boule de feux quelle fais voyager d'une main à l'autre. Tous les vampires présents émettent un hoquet de stupeur. Tanya, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et n'ose plus bouger.

**Si je devais brûler quelque chose en premier ça serai tes cheveux, puis Sheban t'arracherais les bras pendant que moi je ferai fondre ton visage. Puis, enfin, je t'enlèverai la tête…**

Bella sépare la boule de feu en deux et en lance une à Sheban qui l'a rattrape en plein vole et l'avale. Ca n'a pas l'air de l'affecter. Elle ferme son poing puis une seconde plus tard le rouvre. Le feu est éteint et sa main ne porte aucune trace de brulûres. Personne n'ose parler.

Elle continue, amusée cette fois ci :

**Oups, tu as l'aire d'avoir eu chaud ! Je vais te rafraîchir les idées.**

La jeune fille fait un mouvement de la main et une grosse quantité d'eau tombe sur Tanya.

**AAAAAHHRRRR comment oses-tu ?** Crie Tanya

**Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir…** répond Bella

et avant que Tanya ne lui saute dessus elle disparaît avec son loup dans un courant d'air, où elle a juste le temps de murmurer:

**si vous voulez me revoir, retourner même heure, même endroit que la dernière fois.**

Cinq minute plus tard Emmett chuchote:

**He ben dit donc…**

**Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu :D Je vous serai très reconnaissante de me laisser un rewiew pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire ou me signaler les fautes d'orthographe ^^ il risque d'y en avoir tant que je n'ai pas de ****bêta !**

**Ps: je publierai un nouveau chapitre que si j'ai 3 rewiews minimum. Je sais c'est du chantage mais c'est vraiment pas encourageant sinon...**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ;D**

**Twikiss**

**Yumi**


	4. Une déesse?

**Je me suis inspirée du film Princesse Mononoké quelques prénoms appartiennent à miyazaki et les autres, à part ceux de mon imagination sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre trois:**

**0o0 Une déesse? 0o0**

**Je met juste deux ou trois petites choses au clair et j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews des non-inscrit ;D. Alors, je commence:**

**- je publierai le plus souvent possible mais pas forcément tous les jours. Je publierai au minimum une fois par semaine à moins que je n'aie aucune inspiration. Je préfère mettre plus longtemps à publier que me dépêcher et faire un travail bâclé! Un week-end sur deux je ne pourrai avancer je vais chez mon père (Comme ce week-end par exemple). Il y a risque que je publie surtout le mardi et le jeudi (jours où ma sœur n'est pas dans mes pieds).**

**voici mes réponses aux reviews.**

**je remercie: elo-didie, jasperlovelune, lyllou42, fantasiam, Celine, lil'sarah, emelyne, claire, chacha, bellassima miam, jennifer013, Sakurako Nagasaki, Elfia, christou57, marjopop's, celi, mpa, oliveronica cullen massen, twilight 578, canada02, chattoncharmant, oscarangel, marieaya, elonita.**

**- chacha: je ferai du mieux que je peux, mais cela m'étonnerai (réponse plus détaillée en haut)**

**- claire: j'espère que la suite t'intéressera aussi ;D**

**- emelyne: tant mieux, car dans ma fiction Bella a beaucoup plus de caractère et ne les laisse pas marcher sur les pieds contrairement à celle de SM ;D**

**- lil'sarah: je te remercie :D**

**- celine: merci pour ta reviews et, oui j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de review au début mais quand tu vois que beaucoup de monde est passé et que personne n'a laissé de comms. tu ne sais pas si ça plaît ou si il faut changer quelque chose. Donc en gros, ça fait toujours plaisir ;D!**

**- fantasiam: oui tu as raison, Bella ne se laisse pas faire! J'en avais marre de la bella timide alors voilà! Sinon, oui elle maîtrise les quatre éléments, bravo! ;D mais elle a encore d'autre pouvoirs...**

**Merci à ma beta Sofialight! (bonne chance pour ton exam) ;D**

EPOV

Nous sommes en fin de semaine et nous n'avons pas eu encore le temps de retourner voir la fille. Les Denalis ne sont pas encore partit et risque de rester un bon moment. Je fis une grimace en me souvenant de mardi soir…

**Flash-back**

Je revenais d'une ballade en solitaire à ma clairière et quand j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre j'ouvris de grands yeux, car Tanya était couchée en sous-vêtement dans mon lit.

**- Ta, Tanya? Que fait tu là? Balbutiais-je sous le choc.**

**- Voyons bébé, tu n'a pas pu me le caché longtemps, j'avais deviné que tu rêvais de ça! Ronronna-elle**

**- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça Tanya, maintenant sort de ma cambre avant que je m'énerve.**

**- Mais, mais…**

**- Tanya, SORT DE MA CHAMBRE**

**Elle s'enfuit en courant.**

**Fin du flash-back**

Nous sommes en cour en ce moment, j'écoute les pensées des élèves pour m'occuper. Ce n'est pas très intéressant mais c'est mieux que rien. Tout d'un coup une vision d'Alice me frappe c'est la fille qui sur un énorme loup blanc suivit de trois autres plus petit. Je m'inquiète immédiatement mais Alice me rassure.

_Ca ne va pas se passer tout de suite, ce sera cet après-midi. Nous avons tous congés nous irons voir!_

Nous étions enfin arrivés à la maison, nous nous préparons à partir la retrouvé.

BPOV

Je suis sur le dos de Moro suivie de Sheban, Aiko et Tooru. Je porte mon masque pour me protéger le visage. Mon poignard en main, je me prépare à le tuer Lui, celui dont personne ne sait le nom. Il n'est que le disciple du chef mais il a tué pas mal d'animaux. Nous montons la colline quand nous recevons des coups de feu, Moro et les autres les évitent facilement. Nous sommes enfin au sommet quand nous le trouvons, Lui. Je saute du dos de Moro pour directement foncer sur mon adversaire, il m'esquive facilement, je sens que çA va être un long combat, mais je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir tué à moins qu'il me tue avant…

EPOV

Nous arrivons en hauts de la colline pile au moment ou elle arrive, elle porte un masque de terre cuite*, et elle est sur le dos d'une énorme louve. Armée d'un poignard elle s'apprête a sauté sur l'homme en face d'elle. Mon instinct me crie d'aller l'aider mais je résiste. La grande louve, comme si elle avait remarqué mon combat intérieur vient vers moi, et à ma surprise me parle:

**- Tu ne dois pas aller l'aider. C'est son combat.**

**- Ma, mais qu'est ce que vous êtes?**

**- Je suis Moro la déesse louve.**

**- pourquoi n'aller vous pas l'aider?**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est son combat, mais si ça devenait trop grave nous l'aideront.**

**- Mais qui êtes vous pour elle, pour la laisser se battre seul ?  
**

**- Edward !** me prévient Esmée. Je remarque que toute ma famille nous écoute.

**- Premièrement, petit insolent, je suis sa mère et tu n'as pas à me parler comme çA. deuxièmement, tu as vécus trop longtemps parmi les humains, cela t'a rendu égoïste, tu deviens comme eux et tu ne penses qu'a toi tandis que ma fille serait prête à mourir pour nous protéger, nous sa famille et ses amis.** Gronde la louve.

Puis sans prévenir, elle va au secours de sa fille et reçois un coup de poignard à sa place. Elle a l'air de souffrir mais contrairement à un animal normal ça ne l'a pas tuée. Enfin, la fille –dont on ne connaît toujours pas le nom- lui plante son poignard en plein cœur. Elle s'approche de l'oreille du mort et chuchote :

**-je t'avais prévenu que je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir tué, à moins que tu me tue avant.**

Elle s'enlève et les trois plus petit loup s'approche et commence à manger l'homme. La jeune fille enlève son masque. Elle a du sang sur son visage qui à l'air d'être là pour masquer son odeur**. Alice pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

**- Comment t'appelles-tu?**

**- C'est si important que ça?**

**- Oui. Répondit Alice**

**- Elle soupira avant de répondre avec un petit sourire :**

**- j'ai plusieurs noms, mais vous pouvez m'appeler princesse Akiko ou tout simplement Akiko**

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère et regarda sa blessure, Akiko approcha son visage de la plaie et se mit à aspirer le sang pour le cracher un peu plus loin, ça devait être sa manière de nettoyer la plaie. Quand elle a finit, elle se tourne vers nous et s'essuie le sang de la louve qu'elle a sur le visage.

**-Maintenant vous savez bien assez de chose sur nous, vous n'avez plus besoin de venir me voir**

Elle monta sur le dos de Moro et partit suivit des autres loups qui avait finit leur repas.

**les * signifient que vous pouvez aller sur mon profil pour avoir une image :D**

**Ne vous inquiètez pas, c'est bien Bella^^**

**mais comme elle le dit, elle porte plusieurs noms ;D**

**PS: je commence une traduction d'une suite du voyage de chihiro: Spirited Away 2: Return to the Spirit World aller jeter un coup d'œil!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ( review review review ;D )**

**Twikiss**

**Yumi**


	5. Visite surprise!

**Hello tout le monde, je n'ai pas pu publier hier, et je n'ai pas pu écrire de la semaine, le week-end dernier c'était mon anni'v (non, vous ne saurez pas mon âge, tout se que je vous dirais c'est que je suis jeune...) et des tonnes d'examens! Je part à la montagne dimanche pour toute la semaine, et là bas il n'y a ni ordi, ni wi-fi! C'est pour ça que je vous met un mini chapitre, (Taper pas! xD)désolée ^^', ma dites vous qu'aux moins, vous avez un chapitre! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le faire corriger par ma beta car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps! Au pire je publierai à nouveau ce chapitre si il a trop de fautes! Je n'ai pas pu non plus commencer la traduction sur Le voyage de Chihiro! (moi je vous dit: Vive les vacances! Enfin je dit ça, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée si les français ont congé ou pas! Nous en Suisse ont a une semaine!) Dans deux semaines, j'écrirai de plus long chapitre et commencerai ma trad' car je n'aurai pas d'exams pour un (tout) petit moment! En éspèrant que ce (mini) chapitre vous plaise!**

**Je remercie tous le monde qui lit ma fic' ainsi que les revieweuses: Pauline, Celine, moi moi et moi, fantasiam!**

**mes réponses à vos questions: **

**- Pauline: Je te remercie, je ferai plus attention à la ponctuation et je suis contente que l'histoir te plaise!**

**- Celine: Merci pour ce review ;D**

**- moi moi et moi: Je suis dac' avec toi cette histoire quand on l'a vue une fois on ne peut s'empêcher de la revoir! :D**

**- fantasiam: contente que ça te plaise ;D! Moi aussi j'adore les filmes de Miyazaki! Surtout princesse Mononoké et Le voyage de Chihiro! Ne t'inquiète pas, la fin ne sera pas la même! Moi aussi je suis restée sur ma faim quand le filme c'est finit (ils ne sont même pas ensemble :-() pareils pour Le voyage de Chihiro! (ça doit être le style de Miyazaki ;D)**

**Bref, trêve de bavardage et voici la suite:**

**Yumi**

Chapitre 4:

0o0 Visite surprise 0o0

EPOV

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que nous avions vu Akiko et les loups. Je pense souvent à cette fille, tellement mystérieuse qui avait l'air de cacher mille et un secrets. Nous entendions parfois un hurlement de loup qui répondait à un autre de ses congénères, dans ces moments là je ne pouvais m'empêcher de courir dehors, ayant l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir des bois d'un moment à l'autre.

Dans ma famille, les réactions comme d'habitude étaient très différentes les unes des autres. Emmett avait vite passé à autre chose, Rosalie comme à son habitude s'était de nouveau mise à penser qu'a elle, Jasper restait méfiant ayant un passé dans la guerre, quoi de plus normal? Alice était sûr qu'elles allaient devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Carlisle avait fait des recherches sur Moro et avait effectivement découvert que c'est la déesse des loups, les indiens y croyait il y a 400 ans et priaient avant d'aller chasser. Esmée, comme à son habitude avait laissé ressortir son instinct maternelle devant cette jeune fille qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 17 ans. Les Denalis étaient partit, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, car je risquais d'envoyer Tanya dans le décor.

Nous étions entrain de regarder un match de baseball en famille quand quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Nous n'avions entendu personne arriver, mais il faut dire qu'avec les hurlements d'Emmett c'était difficile de ne pas devenir sourd, heureusement que nous n'avons aucun voisin.

Carlisle, en bon chef de famille va ouvrir. Et la personne derrière cette porte était celle que jamais je ne pensais revoir, Akiko...

**-Que pouvons nous faire pour toi?** Dit Carlisle.

**-Désolée de vous déranger, je sais que vous êtes médecin et pas vétérinaire mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous...**

Entre temps, toute la famille était venue voir.

**-C'est Tooru, les hommes ont ouvert une chasse contre les loups qui auraient soi-disant envahit leur forêt qui n'est d'ailleurs en aucun cas la leur, mais bon, Tooru s'est fait touché j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais la médecine des humains risquent d'être obligatoire pour ce coup là, car je n'arrive pas à enlever la balle.**

**-Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Où est-il?** Répondit Carlisle

**-Il arrive...**

Un loup, escorté de ses deux frères et Moro derrière sortent de la forêt. Le loup saigne mais son sang ne m'attire pas plus que ça, je ne suis pas fan des loups. Il n'a pas l'air d'être entrain de mourir mais est assez faible. Quand elle le voit, Akiko se précipite vers lui et sort un poignard de sa poche.

ELLE ALLAIT SE COUPER LES VEINES DU POIGNET?!

Avant qu'elle ne commence je hurle:

**-Mais, tu vas te tuer, que fais tu?!**

**-Voyons, je ne suis pas une faible humaine, et mon sang lui donne des forces. Dit-elle tout en se coupant. Quand elle eu finis elle mit son poignet sous le museau du loup qui le lécha, quand il en eu assez, il donna un dernier coup de langue qui referma la plaie.**

**-Je vais t'aider, peut il rentrer dans la maison?** Dit Carlisle

**-Il ne voudra pas. Vous êtes des vampires, sont instinct lui dit de ne pas rester près de vous et en plus il est blessé donc plus vulnérable.**

**-Je comprend tout à fait! **Intervint Jasper qui avait dû sentir la panique de l'animal à l'idée de rentrer dans la maison.

**-Alors il faut que je m'installe dehors. Esmée, tu peux m'aider?**

**-Bien sur chéri, je vais chercher le matériel nécessaire.**

Après que Tooru se soit fait soigné par Carlisle, qui était entouré de trois loups qui guettaient le moindre geste brusque pour protéger leur frère, ils se préparaient à partir. Tandis qu'Akiko montait sur le dos de Moro elle nous dit:

**-Je viendrait bientôt au lycée, cela me permettra de mieux prévoir quand ils voudraient venir nous chasser. Je serai la nouvelle Isabella Wolf qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella.**

Puis elle s'en alla dans la nuit étoilée…

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! A dans deux semaine pour la suite! Laisser moi votre avis!(reviews, reviews *_*) Si vous hésiter, imaginer que si vous appuyer sur le petit bouton vous gagner un voyage avec Robert (ou Edward si vous préférez) de deux semaines sous les tropiques!**

**A bientôt**

**Twikiss**

**Yumi**


End file.
